


Merged

by Amarxlen



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Merged, Tumblr Prompts, loving these prompts, prompts, vanquaweek, vanquaweek2019, void gear and stormfall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19021495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarxlen/pseuds/Amarxlen
Summary: A response to the tumblr prompt "Merged" for Vanqua week. Prompts can be found on the tumblr of void gear and stormfall.





	Merged

**Vanqua Week — Day 3 Merged**

 

It felt weird inside her own head now. Too tight and cramped, like she was constantly walking around with a head cold or a sinus infection. She supposed that was the price she had to pay, one she was begrudgingly beginning to realize she would never be free from.

_ I  _ **_can_ ** _ hear you, y’know. _

Aqua sighed. 

“Of course I know that,” she snapped.

She had less and less patience every day for the voice inside her head, but she knew it wouldn’t let up any time soon. After all, he’d never let her rest when he was his own being, why should he now that they were one? She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply through her nose, trying to regain a semblance of peace.

_ What are you doing? Meditating? _

Her eyes snapped open again. She fought the urge to groan.

“Vanitas…” she warned.

_ What? It’s not my fault you’re boring as all get out and I have to entertain myself. _

The blue-haired girl scowled.

“I’m not here to entertain you, Vanitas.”

_ But it’s  _ **_boring_ ** _ here! _

She brought her fingers up to her temples and rubbed, hard. The longer she had to deal with his voice in her head, the more she began to realize that he wasn’t some evil creature of darkness, but something maybe just as sinister — an obnoxiously snarky teenage boy. Ever since that battle with Xehanort — where he’d very nearly succeeded in killing her friends — she’d been having to listen to Vanitas complain. In a last bid of desperation, she’d offered him what she knew he so desperately craved. Companionship, or more literally the two of them merging together, and in exchange, he would help her defeat Xehanort.

It hadn’t seemed like such a bad idea at the time. Even if the wicked grin on Vanitas’ face should have warned her otherwise.

“Can you please just shut up for five minutes?”

For a few blissful moments it was quiet, and then—

_ Aqua? _

This time she did groan, but she also couldn’t help but notice that his tone wasn’t mocking or whiny. It was… hesitant, almost unsure. Sighing, she tried to reign in her temper.

“What is it?”

_...it’s not really that bad, is it? Being merged with me. _

She blinked in surprise and stopped short, a jolt of pain running through her heart. Just like that, he’d managed to make her feel guilty in the span of a few short seconds. She wondered if he could feel it, after all, their hearts had to touch for the merge to succeed. Maybe these bursts of irritation and difficulty holding her temper had something to do with his heart touching hers. 

Was it awful?

Aside from the constant commentary in her life and his pointed comments against Terra and Ventus — and just about everybody else she came into contact with — her life really hadn’t changed all that much. There was an added amount of awkwardness whenever she had to get dressed or shower, but after his first mocking comment, she’d gotten over that pretty quick. When she really thought about it, she’d actually come out the fight fairly well off. Xehanort was defeated, her friends were safe. The only casualties were her Master, which still tore her up inside, and… Vanitas. Vanitas who now could only experience life with her as an intermediary. 

She looked up, catching sight of the reflection she’d subconsciously been avoiding for months now. It was still jarring to look up and see golden eyes instead of blue. The sight served as another reminder of her sacrifice and what it really meant. 

_ Aqua? _

She met her own gaze, and in it she could see traces of Vanitas, a hardness around the corners, but deeper… They held uncertainty and a certain sort of resignation, as if he knew she’d never like him. Aqua reached up and pressed her hand against the glass, wishing there was some way she could reach out to him. Some way she could physically hold the scared, lonely boy she knew deep down he was. 

“No, Vanitas. It’s not that bad.”

And she offered him the best smile she could muster. He didn’t reply, but she could feel his relief and hope all the same. 


End file.
